Kailie and Prue Return to Hogwarts
by Kailie-Melcher
Summary: Sequel to Charmed Meets Buffy and Harry Potter... The two return to Hogwarts for another year. This time some familiar faces are teaching. Hint hint
1. Default Chapter

Harry sat at the kitchen bar as I cooked.  
  
"You sure you don't want help?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nope. Eat up," I sat the plate in front of Harry.  
  
Cougar came in from her room. She popped a piece of toast in ther mouth then continued putting her hair up.  
  
"What's the rush?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have to be at work in 15 minutes," Cougar said taking the toast out of her mouth.  
  
"All right. Your takinhg Coy's car right? because I have to take Harry here shopping then to dinner for his birthday," I said.  
  
"Right. Tell Coy I said thanks for the car. Bye Harry. Bye Kailie," Cougar joked then left.  
  
After we finished eating Breakfast we just sat and talked.  
  
"What do you want for Dinenr tonight since were going out?" I asked.  
  
"I have no clue," Harry said.  
  
"Italian, French, McDonalds, what?"  
  
"Italian," Harry said.  
  
The phone started ringing and I got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello......I can't Mr. H......no......but......Cheryl said she would fill in for me then I would work tomorrow......okay.....Thanks." I hung up. "Fat bastard."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
*****  
  
We were hopping in the jeep when Willow and Xander came over. They came with us.  
  
"Harry you ride shotgun. Xan-man and WIll you ride in the back," I said.  
  
As I out my Seatbelt on Willow handed me a cd.  
  
"Alright which one is this?" I asked as I put it in.  
  
"Good Charlotte. Put it to Bloody Valentine," Xander said.  
  
"Sounds Lovely," Harry commented.  
  
"It's not as bad as it sounds," I said then started to back out to head to the mall.  
  
*****  
  
It was Sunday. Harry, Willow, Xander, Cougar, Coy, and I were watching the latest episode of Charmed. It went on comercial.  
  
"Remember Phoebe's face when you hit her with the hose?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?" Willow asked.  
  
We told them the whole story with the whole Hogwarts and Drac incident. Charmed had started again when Paige orbed in with Hermione. We didn't notice.  
  
"Hey!" Hemione said loudly.  
  
We all jumped.  
  
"Mione!" Me and Harry said hugging her then Paige.  
  
"Hey. Hermione wanted to give you your letters. She's gonna stay with you tonight then tomorrow morning I'll be here to take you guys to London. Is that cool?" Paige asked.  
  
"Sure," Willow said still looking at the TV.  
  
"Alright," Hermione said then gave us our letters as Paige orbed out.  
  
"Come on over," Xander said. "Plenty of room."  
  
"Wonder who's the new Hand to Hand Combat teacher," I said as I opened my letter.  
  
My mouth dropped open. I squeeled.  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"Listen to this.  
  
Hand-to-hand combat is being taught but a Ms. Buffy Summers and a Ms. Faith  
  
Morgan. Potions is being assisted by a Mrs. Piper Halliwell. Defense against the Dark arts is being assisted by Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Also Dawn is going to be Mione and my roomie. This is too much," I said.  
  
"So that's why the three of us are invited early," Harry said.  
  
"To help them settle in," Hermione said.  
  
"Hey Harry. I guess you can spend time with your crush," I joked.  
  
"I don't like Faith," Harry said.  
  
"I do!" Xander and Coy said raising their hands.  
  
*****  
  
We walked into the Great Hall the first day back. All the teachers were sitting at the Gryffindor table since no other students were there.  
  
"Snapey! Still Mr. Cranky-Pants I see," I said as we walked over.  
  
The new teachers started laughing.  
  
"You and the Buffster are gonna have a blast together," Harry joked sitting.  
  
"You bet we are," Buffy joked as she rubbed her hands together.  
  
"Great," Snape said sarcastically.  
  
The food appeared and everyone talked.  
  
"What did you two do over the summer?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Working. Then chilling out with Harry and the C.C." I said.  
  
"C.C.?" Piper asked.  
  
"Charmed Crew," Harry said.  
  
"Oookay," Piper said.  
  
"I wonder where Xan-Man is going to," Harry said as he took a bite of his food.  
  
"I'm going where?" Xander asked.  
  
"Okay I have a friend we call Xander. He's an exchange student this year," I said.  
  
"HIs name wouldn't happen to be Alexander Thomas would it?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said. "Why?"  
  
"Because is he really that dumb to let you willingly know that the trouble has arrived?" Xan-Man said from behind me.  
  
I picked up a roll and chucked it at his head.  
  
"Hey at least he can be with his crush right Kailie?" Harry smirked.  
  
"Oh right. Hey Faith," I called and Faith looked.  
  
"Xan-Man likes you," Harry, Hermione, and I said.  
  
Xan-Man took a seat then flicked mashed potatoes at me.  
  
"You. Are. Dead." I said then we started a huge food fight.  
  
***** 


	2. Snapey's Cranky

Hermione, Harry, and I gave the newcomers the grand tour. Then we walked to the Gryffindor Common room where they would be staying until the term started.  
  
"Whats the password?" I asked everyone hoping one person would know.  
  
"You get to make on up," The painting siad making me jump.  
  
"Heart attack," Buffy said putting a hand on her heart.  
  
"Any Ideas?" Willow asked.  
  
"Hellmouth," Xander said.  
  
"No memories of that please," Xan-Man said.  
  
I snorted.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing," I said smiling at Xan-Man.  
  
"Shut up Skye," Xan-Man said to me.  
  
"Need a password," Phoebe said.  
  
Xan-Man leaned over towards me and whispered in my ear," Spuffy-ness."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Would you two behave?" Piper asked.  
  
"Bungel," Xan-Man whispered and I cracked up louder.  
  
"That's mean," I said.  
  
"I'm quite fond of the first one," Xan-Man said.  
  
"Care to share with the rest of us?" Harry asked.  
  
"No thank you," I said.  
  
"How about Snapey's cranky?" Buffy said.  
  
"I like it," Hermione said.  
  
"Any disagreements?" Faith asked and no one piped up.  
  
"All right. New password is Snapey's Cranky," Harry said and the painting opened.  
  
"I still Liked Spuffy or Bungel," Xan- Man whispered.  
  
I pushed him through the painting.  
  
*****  
  
We had charmed a boom box to work and we were all currently chlling out in the commmon room.  
  
"Is there anything to do here for fun?" Paige asked.  
  
I looked at Harry with a smile. He smiled also.  
  
"What?" Piper asked seeing.  
  
"Follow us," we both said and the group folowed us to the Quidditch Patch where we got out the School Brooms.  
  
"Brooms? Are you two nuts?" Buffy asked.  
  
Harry and I both sailed into the air. After they all go the hang of it we all flew around.  
  
"Race you to McGonagall's window," Harry said to me.  
  
"You're on Bro," I said.  
  
"3...2...1..."  
  
We took off and we were neck to neck until I pulled ahead and stopped mere inches away from the window. Professor McGonagall looked up as Harry stopped next to me. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry to bug you, Professor. We were just showing the new Professors a good time. Bye," I said as I sped off.  
  
Harry shrugged and flew after his sister.  
  
*****  
  
"I hate that cranky pain in the ass," Piper said walking in.  
  
Everyone in the Common room looked up.  
  
"In the left corner we have Severus Black Eye Snape and in the right corner we have-" Phoebe started.  
  
"A pissed off witch who is about to blow up his-" Piper started.  
  
"Piper!" A few voices cried out.  
  
Me on the other hand cracked up.  
  
"What's so funny, K?" Faith asked.  
  
"I am plotting an evil scheme against Snapey that will rock his world. I got it from a book in the other realm," I said smiling wickedly.  
  
"Do tell," Buffy said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Okay so what were going to do is.........."  
  
*****  
  
We were all in the Great Hall for breakfast waiting for Snapey to come in.  
  
"I wonder where Severus is," McGonagall asked.  
  
I bit back my laughter. The Great Hall Doors flew open and a very Pissed Off Snape came in.  
  
"Snapey!" Buffy, Faith, and I cried.  
  
"You look beautius today," Phoebe joked.  
  
So during the night we snuck into his room and put honey all over his bed and on his face and hands. Then we took all of his clothes so all he had was his PJ's. Lastley we dyed his hair green.  
  
"When shall I be getting my clothes back Ladies?" He asked walking up.  
  
"When you get rid of your damn the world attitude," Piper smirked.  
  
"Don't forget the smart ass remarks," I said whle bitting my toast.  
  
"What was that Ms. Potter?" Snape asked from right behind me.  
  
I smiled Wikedly and he couldn't see. I grabbed the syrup in one hand and then quickly spun and hand Snape on the ground.  
  
"Say 'ah', Snapey," I joked as I poured syrup all over his face. "Oops missed."  
  
I got up and sat back down. The Charmed Ones and the Slayers broke out in applause.  
  
"Thank you very much," I said then took a drink.  
  
Snape sneered as he stood next to Buffy.  
  
Buffy let out a small scream, and everyone looked at her.  
  
"Sorry, I thought it was satin," She joked.  
  
The staff and everyone laughed. Snape walked out.  
  
"And here endeth the lesson. Don't mess with us," Faith said raising her glass.  
  
All the people clinked glasses.  
  
***** 


	3. School Begins With Chickens

When the Term started Snapey still hadn't been able to get the Green out of his Hair. The story flew around the School and the Gryffindors all congratulated Harry and I. It was time for DADA.  
  
"Bye Harry. Good luck in potions. If he bugs you tell him that he better watch out for me," I said as I walked in the opposite direction of Harry.  
  
"Bye Sis," He said then ran off with his friends.  
  
I sat in the front of the room. Since I was the first one there I started talking with Paige and Phoebe.  
  
"I've gotten 96 congrats today," I said.  
  
"Impressive," Phoebe commented.  
  
"If your assisting who's the teacher?" I asked.  
  
"Some weird guy. We haven't met him. He's supposed to be coming next week or tomorrow."  
  
The class started to walk in so I sat back down.  
  
"Alrighty. I'm Phoebe this is Paige. None of that Professor stuff in here. Makes us sound old."  
  
The class chucled.  
  
"First we're going to start with vampires. Who knows about the Scourge of Europe, AKA Angelus?" Paige asked  
  
My hand stayed down while two other people's shot up. Phoebe gave me a silent thank you.  
  
"Casey," Phoebe said.  
  
"Isn't it true that he fought evil with the slayer?" She asked.  
  
I held back a snort of laughter.  
  
"Yes, he did. Jacob?"  
  
"He has a soul," Jacob commented.  
  
"That's what we're looking for. Who knows how he got it?" Paige asked.  
  
No one raised their hands so I couldn't resist the urge to.  
  
"Kailie?" Phoebe asked leaning back in the chair.  
  
"Angelus made the second biggest mistake of his undead life. A sixteen year old gypsy caught his eye. As usual, Angelus caught his prize and killed her. What he didn't realize was that the girl was a Romany princess of sorts. Her people weren't happy with him so they punished him by restoring his soul," I answered  
  
"What did they run out of the old staking treatment?" A Slytherin commented.  
  
"Since his soul was returned he lives a life of regret and guilt from every person he killed. He broods a lot because of it," Phoebe siad.  
  
"Understatement of the century," I said quietly.  
  
"That's true," Paige said hearing me.  
  
"Now who knows who his sire is?" Phoebe asked.  
  
No one raised their hands again. I raise mine.  
  
"Vamp named Darla," I said then added so no one could hear, but me and Phoebe. "Annoying as hell."  
  
Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Yep, when was he turned?" She asked.  
  
"1753 in Galaway, Ireland," I answered.  
  
"God Kailie is there anything you don't know?" My friend Sam joked from next to me.  
  
"Not really since I met him. Real hottie too," I joked.  
  
The class grew silent.  
  
"What?" I asked the class. "They did too."  
  
"Thanks Kailie," Phoebe said.  
  
"He is cute you have to give her that," Paige said.  
  
*****  
  
Later I walked into Hand-to-Hand combat. Once again I was in there first.  
  
"Hey Faith. Hey Buffy," I said setting my books against the wall.  
  
"Hey," they both said.  
  
"We're learning about Deadboy Senior in DADA which is really annoying," I said taking off my cloak.  
  
"Why is it annoying?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Because I know everything already up to the fact that he's afraid of Chickens," I said.  
  
"Angel is afraid of Chickens?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oops," I put a hand to my mouth.  
  
"What?" Xander asked walking in with Xan-Man.  
  
"Angel is afraid of Chickens," Faith said.  
  
"Kailie!" Xan-Man said.  
  
"It slipped," I said.  
  
"We're having a scooby meeting to discuss this. We have to floo Angel and pick up a chicken on the way. This is too much," Buffy said.  
  
"We're going to be there you know," I said.  
  
The class walked in.  
  
"We HAVE to be there since we told you," Xan-Man said before sitting next to me.  
  
*****  
  
"Chickens?" Willow asked.  
  
"Chickens. I wonder what he would do if I went," Xander joked then made a Chicken noise.  
  
"Jump 20 feet in the air," I said.  
  
"Okay on Saturday we'll all have a sleepover type thing and then we'll floo to Angel's place with a chicken," Dawn said.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
***** 


	4. Little Bird

The chicken this was hillarious and we got pictures. At the moment I was laying in my room alone. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," I said.  
  
Xan-man walked in.  
  
"You alright?" He asked closing the door behind him.  
  
"I'm fine," I lied.  
  
The whole time I was laying down I was taking a walk down memory lane about me and Leo. Xan-man sat next to me. Xander was one of my closest friends since I had met him in 1st grade. When I moved to a different town he was the one who would visit me the most. I put my head in his chest and he caressed my hair. Xander was a friend that made all my pain go away.  
  
"What's really wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I just...... I can't help but feel like Buffy did when she sent Angel to hell. I feel guilty," I said.  
  
"How can you? You didn't shoot that arrow Skye."  
  
"But I knew he was going to die if he fought. I didn't change my vision at all. He died because I couldn't stop him from fighting."  
  
"He chose to go in there Skye. You couldn't change his mind even if you wanted to. You know he would die for you. Well die twice. Damn, if he comes back he'll be like Buffy. Weird," Xan- Man joked.  
  
"Xander," I said hitting him the arm.  
  
"Alright sorry. When are you going to go pick up Lightning?" he asked changing the topic.  
  
"Tomorrow Morning. I get to miss class because of it. Only potions though," I smiled then yawned.  
  
Xander hugged me tighter.  
  
"Go to sleep Skyediver," he said.  
  
I nodded then. I couldn't get to sleep right away so Xander started singing softly.  
  
"Little bird will fly away,  
  
till it finds it's home.  
  
Little bird won't sing,  
  
until it finds it's love.  
  
Little bird singing to you tonight,  
  
little bird you are my home.  
  
Seeing you makes the world spin around,  
  
I can never feel the ground.  
  
Floating on air,  
  
only when you're there.  
  
Little bird you make my heart beat,  
  
little bird you make me stop dead in my tracks.  
  
Little bird,  
  
you will find your place.  
  
My sweet little bird,  
  
you will find your love,  
  
then and now today,  
  
here I am singing tonight.  
  
My little bird,  
  
fly fly away.  
  
Little bird,  
  
Fly till your soar in the air,  
  
with the one you love.  
  
Little bird,  
  
I bid you goodnight.  
  
Little bird,  
  
Time to go home.  
  
Little bird...........Little bird you are my dreams,  
  
little bird don't sing,  
  
till you are with your love."  
  
(A/N: I feel you deserve an explination for this weird song. I have two friends who are the characters Kailie and her Leo. I wrote this about them because what happened in here is happening. So I had to release my feelings. The song "Little Bird" is written by Leo Melcher and his band Charmed with a Vengence. He wrote it to  
  
Kailie about 5 years ago beofre she moved. Now on with the tale........)  
  
*****  
  
Xan-man crept into his room that he was Sharing with Xander, Harry, and Ron.  
  
"Where you been? The girls are chilling in the common room and we got kicked out," Xander said.  
  
"With Kailie talking," Xan-man answered.  
  
"Ooh you two going out?" Ron asked smirking.  
  
"No!" Xan-man and Harry both said.  
  
"I have a girlfriend," Xan-man added.  
  
"Yeah right," Ron said.  
  
"He does. He's going out with Cougar," Harry backed him up.  
  
***** 


	5. Classes With XanMan and Dawnie

Hermione and Dawn walked in and saw Kailie already sleeping. They both shrugged and slept.  
  
*****  
  
"So what's the deal with Kailie?" Dawn asked Hermione in their room the next day while Kailie was going to get Lightning.  
  
"You don't know? I thought you stayed with her," Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah but all I know about her is that she has a wolf, her name, and that she's in love with a guy named Leo," Dawn said then added. "Where is he anyway?"  
  
Hermione told her the whole story.  
  
"Wow," Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah. She came back from the other realm about a week ago," Hermione said.  
  
"How does she know the mini-Xander?" Dawn asked.  
  
"From 1st grade. We've been friends since. He knows everything about me," I said walking in with Lightning walking in beside me.  
  
Lightning howled his hi then went over to my bed and started to sleep after he put his head on my pillow and tucked himself in. Hermione and Dawn laughed at the wolf.  
  
"Spoiled Brat," I mumbled.  
  
Lightning growled at me.  
  
Don't go there. I'm tired from your friends partying all night.  
  
"Sorry Light. I'll yell at them for ya," I said then sat next to the two.  
  
"Huh?" Dawn asked.  
  
"They can hear each other's thoughts," Hermione said.  
  
"Cool," Dawn said.  
  
"Not always," I commented. "Come on Mione. The boys are going to be mad if we don't come to classes."  
  
"Hey Kailie mind if I tag along with you today? Dumbledore said I can follow one of you around to all of your classes," Dawn asked.  
  
"Sure, but I got potions today with Snapey. Since I skipped breakfast to pick up Light. Come on we can't be late," I said as we walked in separate directions thatn Hermione and the two boys.  
  
Xan-Man walked up.  
  
"Hey. Going to Potions?" He asked.  
  
"Yep," We answered.  
  
"Me to," He said.  
  
"All three of us in potions together. It's going to be hell," I said.  
  
We laughed then went inside the dungeons. The whole class I had that Little Bird song in my head. Lucky for us we were doing a listen and learn lesson so naturally no one was listening since they didn't have to work. Piper was in a corner practically falling asleep at Snape. She smirked at me then put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh when she saw Snape's back. The three of us weren't as controled. We cracked up. Snape turned to us and the whole class laughed. On his back in silver marker said "Property of Snapey, the man who looks like a vampire who desperatly needs a fashion sense."  
  
"What is so funny?" He asked.  
  
"You," Dawn said.  
  
He looked at his back.  
  
*****  
  
DADA..........  
  
"Who can name one of Angelus's childe?" Paige asked.  
  
No one raised their hands except Xan-man, Dawn, and I.  
  
"Dawn," Paige said.  
  
"Spike or William the bloody. Depends on the name. He goes by Spike now though."  
  
"Thanks. Does anyone know why he was called William the Bloody?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Dawn didn't know. None of the Sunnydale gang knew. Xan-man and I raised our  
  
hands.  
  
"Kailie."  
  
"Because he wrote bloody awful poetry," I said.  
  
Dawn looked at me wide eyed and I nodded. She giggled.  
  
"I have to tell Buffy that," Dawn said.  
  
*****  
  
We walked to hand-to-hand combat.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn cried then ran up to her sister and told her what she learned about Spike.  
  
Faith and Buffy were laughing when the whole class was there.  
  
"Alright," Faith said getting her resolve back. "Today we're going to talk about what you can use to kill a demon."  
  
"Usually we would learn about this in DADA," A slytherin said.  
  
"Yes well. You could be walking down the hallway without any weapons. What would you use to kill a vampire?" Buffy asked.  
  
"A pencil or wand, duh," Dawn and I both said.  
  
"You two forgot these people write with feathers," Xan-man whispered. "Idiots. Pens and pencils are easier and easy to stake with," Dawn mumbled.  
  
"That's right. You need to use what you have," Buffy said ignoring the little discussion we had.  
  
"All right. You have all learned how to fight using Swards, Knives, and other stuff. Now we're going to start the hand-to-hand stuff," Faith said.  
  
Buffy and Faith did a little fight and everyone was watching with their mouths dropped.  
  
"Alright. Soon you will be able to fight like that. Well maybe not that quickly, but you kow what I mean," Faith said.  
  
"How could you two fight so fast like that?" A Gryffindor in the back asked.  
  
"B and I are slayers," Faith said,  
  
Dawn, Xan-Man, and I laughed at the reaction. Almost all students had their jaws dropped.  
  
"Class dismissed," Buffy said.  
  
***** 


	6. Journals

Classes flew by and Halloween was in a week. A dance was being held.  
  
"I don't wana go to the dance," I told Xan-Man while we were sitting my the lake chatting.  
  
"Is it because of the last one?" he asked.  
  
"That might be A reason," I said  
  
"Ahh. The wonders of the past. One of the many bad memories that haunts me," Xander said skipping a rock in the lake.  
  
The last Halloween Dance we had was at our school in the other realm. We were all partying. No one went with dates just had a good time. That was until things got bad. The band who was playing, their speakers blew up starting a fire. The fire blocked all the doors and then we all got lucky. Xander, Leo, and Coy grabbed the biggest punch bowl and threw it on the biggest part of the fire. It demolished it enough to stop the fire from spreading. The smoke grew thicker though from the remaining flames. Some boys took out silly string and silly stringed the carpet where the fire was. It got demolished from the other Punch bowl. The whole group ran out dying for some fresh air. We were all out there and then things got worse.  
  
"Where's Jenni and Karen?!" A girl cried  
  
The fire department wasn't there yet. Xander and Coy ran back in.  
  
"Xander! Leo!" Cougar and I cried.  
  
They came out each carrying a girl.  
  
"We are jinxed. I don't think either of us should go. Something will totally go wrong," he said.  
  
"Probably," I said.  
  
I couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Do you think things will ever be the same? Like before Prue and I came here?"  
  
Xander looked at me for a second then turned away.  
  
"I don't know Skye. It's up to you," he said.  
  
I knew what he meant. If I want it to be then It could.  
  
"It just kills me to see you so sad," He said.  
  
That, shocked me. I didn't know what to say. I knew it but there was emotion behind it this time. I put my head on his shoulder.  
  
"It kills me too," I whispered.  
  
this is my life  
  
its not what it was before  
  
all these feelings i've shared  
  
and these are my dreams  
  
that i'd never lived before  
  
somebody shake me  
  
cuz i  
  
i must be sleeping  
  
*****  
  
I was playing my guitar when Lightning trotted up next to me with a letter in his mouth. There also was a little package.  
  
"Who's it from?" I asked.  
  
Dumbledore gave it to me. I don't think it's from him though.  
  
Lightning went over to his new dog bed and laid down in the blankets. I opened the letter. It was from Willow in the other realm.  
  
Hey Kailie,  
  
How are things there? Xander said he's going to see you. I feel sorry for you now. *Laughs* Anyway all of us say hi. Boss is mad because you left. His face turned red like the cartoons. Hehehe. If you get this we were cleaning though Leo's stuff and thought you might want his two journals. Miss you lots. Tell Xander we all say hi and that we hope Snapey never gets the green out of his hair. TTUL.  
  
Blessed be,  
  
Willow  
  
I opened the package and was staring at Leo's two leather bound journals. I had given him one for Christmas and the other he got from Coy. I set my guitar in it's case then brought the journals with me to Dinner.  
  
*****  
  
His journals had entries and songs in them. I flipped through till a few words caught my eye: Someone Out there.  
  
I regret my time living.  
  
Every moment I spend,  
  
Without you, my love, my life.  
  
Those times I can't stand,  
  
I miss you so much.  
  
How I wish we'd stay in touch.  
  
I see your face,  
  
In an empty space.  
  
In desperation,  
  
I went out with a guy.  
  
But during those days,  
  
I revealed my feelings of betrayal in many sighs.  
  
Those moments revealed something to me,  
  
Through all our struggles,  
  
hugs and kisses,  
  
Eyes matching and last hours on the phone,  
  
I learned we were meant to be.  
  
I'm sorry,  
  
it took me so long to see.  
  
"Oh my god," I muttered.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked walking in with Dawn trailing.  
  
I let them read it.  
  
"Oh my god," Both said.  
  
"Yeah," I said happy my voice wasn't cracking.  
  
***** 


	7. Boggarts and Letters

I went to bed that night listening to a song that we danced to at the Snow- Ball in 6th grade. When the lights go down and there's nothing left to be  
  
When the lights go down and the truth is all you see  
  
When you feel that hole inside your soul  
  
And wonder what you're made of  
  
Well we all find out  
  
When the lights go down  
  
When the lights go down  
  
At the end of the day when this game that I play  
  
Has gone another round  
  
As I lay there alone on this big empty bed  
  
With nothing but thoughts of you in my head  
  
I think of the things that I wish I had said  
  
When you were still around ***** "Today we are going to talk about the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse that you read about last night. What are their names?" Phoebe asked. "Courtney." "Famine, Strife, War, and Death." "Right. How were they created?" Paige asked. Xan-man was the only one raising his hand. "Xander." "If they get a chance and miss their deadline to end the world their boss will kill them and take four willing souls from in there and anoint them. They become the next horsemen," Xander answered. "Right.' "How did you know that?" I asked. "Famine said it himself. He worries to much," Xander answered. "Oh yeah," I said mentally smacking myself in the head. "Who's their boss?" Phoebe asked. "The source of all evil," I said. Paige was about to say something when the door opened. "Need to borrow. Xander and Kailie," Professor McGonagall said. "Alright," Phoebe said and we walked out. "What did we do now?" I asked. "It's not you," She said looking at me. "Listen to me. A boggart got into the school-" "Where is he?" I demanded. "He's in his room, but-" She didn't finish because I was already running, throwing off my cloak for more speed. "I...she....Yeah," Xander picked up my cloak then ran after me. ***** I walked into Harry's room and saw Ron and Hermione next to him. He was staring at the ceiling in a catonic state. "Oh no," I whispered then closed the door. The two looked at me then stood, lettting me by. "What did it turn into?" I asked. Hermione and Ron looked at each other. "Harry didn't tell us. He said he was fine then he just collapsed," Hermione said. The door opened aned Xan-man stepped in. "Ron. Hermione. Leave us for a bit okay?" He asked. They nodded then left. Xander walked to my side. He grabbed my hand. I looked at him and let out a deep sigh. "This family has a great habit of going into Comas," I joked then leaned into Harry's ear and whispered. "Harry. Wake up. It wasn't real. Come back." Harry's eyes blinked a few times. Then he stirred. I sat on the bed next to him. He put his head on my shoulder and started to fall asleep. "I'll leave you two alone," Xander said getting up. "Xand," I said. He opened the door and looked back. "Thanks." He nodded then left. I could tell that Harry was trying to sleep. I started to sing. Little bird will fly away........ ***** Xander walked in with Ron and the Sunnydale Xander. They saw Kailie sleeping next to her brother. He walked over and took her sleeping body in his arms. "I'll put her to bed," Xander said then walked out. He carried Kailie to her room and tucked her in. The looked at Lightning. "Take care of her," he told the wolf who nodded then walked out. ***** I woke up in my own bed. Lightning liked my face. "Hey Light," I said then looked out the window. It was still dark. I walked down to the common room when I saw Xander sitting here reading a letter. I was about to walk back up, but decided not to. I walked over to the couch he was sitting on and curled up on the opposite end. "Can't sleep?" I asked. "Well Ron snores, and your Xander sounds like he's choking in his sleep so....." He trailed off. "What you got there?" I asked. "Just a letter from someone," Xander said. It was a letter that Anya had written a while back, but he wasn't going to let Kailie know that. My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
  
the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
  
it reminds me that it's not so bad  
  
it's not so bad  
  
I set my head on the arm rest and then looked into the fire. Xander sighed. "It wasn't your fault Xand. Quit moping. She died saving Andrew and she probably did it thinking you would be happy for her not moping around feeling sorry for yourself," I blurted out. I put a hand on my mouth. "I am so sorry. I did not know where that came from," I apologized. "It's alright. You are right you know," Xander said. I drank too much last night, got bills to pay  
  
my head just feels in pain  
  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today  
  
I'm late for work again and even if I'm there,  
  
they'll all imply that I might not last the day  
  
and then you call me and it's not so bad  
  
it's not so bad and *~Flashback~* Bringers have made their way to the fight and are attacking Andrew. Anya fights them off, but there are too many. While she stabs one with her sword, another slices diagonally though her torso from behind, killing her.  
  
"How did you know how she died though?" Xander asked me. "My Xander watched the last ever episode of Buffy. I missed it. When you suggested Hellmouth for a password that's kinda why he said don't remind me. That last season was a living hell from what we watched, and here I am babbling about what I saw on tv when you lived it.... Shutting up now," I joked. Xander laughed. I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life *~Flashback~* I walk in from work sopping wet from rain. Xander walks over and hands me a towel. "Water demon get the best of you?" he joked.  
  
Push the door,I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through  
  
then you handed me a towel and all I see is you  
  
and even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
  
because you're near me and  
  
I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life  
  
"Nope, mother nature. So what's the deal on the finale?" I asked. "Spike and Anya died," He said. "Spike?! Anya?! Cute Spike and Funny Anya?" I asked. "Yeah." "Well then how is Spike coming back?" I asked, "Don't know." I laughed a bit. "What?" Xander asked. "Nothing. Just the iorny of something. Talk to the Angel Investigators lately?" I asked. "Not really Why?" "Buffy and Dawn are going to want to here some news from them that's going to happen in the near future," I answered imagining the two Summers girls faces when they find out that Spike is back. ***** Kailie slept in her bed with Lightning next to her. When she started tossing and turning Lightning awoke. He went over to Hermione and Dawn and woke them up. ***** 


	8. It's been awhile

In the boy's room, the same thing was happening. Xan-man was tossing and turning really bad and Harry woke up the other two.  
  
*****  
  
When both started bleeding from a small cut on their heads, the groups, each carrying one, met in the hallway. They all went to the Hospital wing. Prosessor McGonagall, Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Buffy, Faith, and Harry were all that were left in there waiting. Harry's head popped up.  
  
"Willow," He said.  
  
"What about Red?" Faith asked.  
  
"Paige orb me back to the other realm," Harry said and they orbed out.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Buffy asked.  
  
Then as quick as they left they orbed back with another passenger.  
  
"I swear this better be good if you had to pull me away from the Scooby-" Willow started then saw the two. "Not again."  
  
"Again?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Willow ignored the old witch and went over to the two. She checked to make sure they were wearing their bands on their necks. Kailie since she was fire had a sun on her black band. Xander was earth so he had a leaf on a green band. Prue had a water drop on her blue band. Willow had a white band with a moon on it. Willow then sat on the floor between the two and grabbed their hands.  
  
"Don't get freaked out when I do this," Willow said then said a few words in latin.  
  
The two's eyes opened and glowed. Kailie's red, Xander's green, and Willow's white.  
  
"Wicked," Faith said.  
  
Willow ignored that," They're fighting. Wait. They're talking to someone. Kailie knows this person. I don't know who it is..........Lucius!!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"That bastard. I knew ever since I saw that second movie that he was going to be a pain in the-" Willow started.  
  
"Willow. Focus what's going on," Harry said.  
  
*****  
  
"Scared yet Potter?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Nope. Can't say I am lucy. See I've done this whole thing before. Besides I'm not easy to scare," Kailie said.  
  
"We'll see about that," He said.  
  
Two swards formed in Xander and Kailie's hands. A whole bunch of vampires formed a circle.  
  
"Of all the things. Why Vampires," Xander said.  
  
They started fighting.  
  
*****  
  
Willow said a few more words and they started talking aloud.  
  
"If you die I am so going to kick your sorry ass," Kailie said as she dodged a sward.  
  
"I can't die you see. Scoobies never die," Xander joked.  
  
"That's true. Buffy couldn't stay dead. Angel came back," Kailie started.  
  
"Do we have to talk about that again? I get it you two were obsessed with that episode because it showed-" Xander started to complain but Kailie cut him off.  
  
"Finish that smart ass remark and I'll let a few vamps get some kicks in," Kailie said. "So Buffy, Angel.... Oh yeah Spiky. He's coming back as a ghost. God I wish I could see Deadboy's face when he sees Captain Poroxide."  
  
"Could you be any more non caring? I thought you liked Spike."  
  
They fought a little more before Kailie answered.  
  
"Understatement of the century Xan. He's hot. What do you expect?"  
  
"A bit of respect for Spike. He died dude."  
  
"Yeah I think I know that Xander. God you can be so stupid sometimes," Kailie said.  
  
"I resent that," Xander said as they killed the last of the vampires.  
  
"Oooh. Xander learned a new word," Kailie joked.  
  
A bunch of death eaters apparated in.  
  
"Okay. Might I be the first to say we're screwed," Kailie said twirling her sward as the death eaters surrounded them.  
  
it's been a while  
  
since i could hold my head up high  
  
and it's been a while since i first saw you  
  
and it's been a while  
  
since i could stand on my own two feet again  
  
and it's been a while since i could call you  
  
"If we get through this, I swear I am going to propose to Cougar once and for all," Xander said.  
  
"I knew you had the hotts for her," Kailie said.  
  
"Yeah we'll let's hope we get out of here. CFE," Xander said.  
  
"CFE," Kailie repeated then the fight began.  
  
*****  
  
and everything i can remember  
  
as f***ed up as it all may seem  
  
the consequences that are rendered  
  
i stretch myself beyond my means  
  
Willow watched this all and the rest of the gang heard it. Willow muttered a few words and now only she could hear.  
  
"What's happening?" Faith asked.  
  
"Everything is going to hell," Willow answered.  
  
The door burst open, but Willow didn't lose her focus. Xander, Hermione, Ron, The other Willow, and Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Who's the mini-Willow and why are their eyes doing the glowy thingie?" Xander asked walking up.  
  
"Willow meet Willow," Buffy smirked.  
  
"Pleasure," Willow said not releasing her power from the battle in the minds.  
  
"Same," S. Willow said.  
  
(S. Willow= Sunny D Willow. Just for now. I know the whole 2 names the same thing is comfusing and annoying. Its a habit. These are based of people in my life named this stuff so give me a break.)  
  
*****  
  
"Kailie Duck!" Xander screamed.  
  
Kailie ducked in time to miss a curse.  
  
and it's been a while  
  
since i couldnt say that i wasnt addicted  
  
and it's been a while  
  
since i couldnt say i love myself as well  
  
and it's beem a while  
  
since i've gone and f***ed things up  
  
just like i always do  
  
and it's been a while  
  
but all that s**t seems to disappear  
  
when i'm with you  
  
"Thanks," Kailie sighed then went back to fighting. "Do you feel that?"  
  
"Yeah. Willow's mojo. Will help please," Xander cried.  
  
*****  
  
Willow took a breath then sighed. She concentrated on the link.  
  
*****  
  
"I can't get the link. Were one witch short," Willow's voice said in the air.  
  
"We need a water," Kailie pouted then her eyes lit up. "Or....."  
  
*****  
  
Willow released the link then ran up to Kailie's room where she retrieved the water necklace. She ran back in grabbing the other Willow's hand on the way.  
  
"Put this on," Willow said.  
  
"What?" S. Willow asked.  
  
"Just do it. I need your help," Willow said.  
  
Willow got a scared look in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. Nothing bad can come from it. The necklace represents the elements. You are a water witch. Completely different from your magic. Grab my hand and Kailie's. Close your eyes and find the elemental magick that flows," Willow said grabbing the other Willow's hand and Xander's.  
  
They both found their power. One of the Willow's eyes went Blue while the other white.  
  
"Better then black," Xander said.  
  
*****  
  
"Xander!!!!" Kailie screamed.  
  
She had heard the killing curse and a little light was flying towards Xander.  
  
and everything i can remember  
  
as f***ed up as it all may seem  
  
the consequences that I've rendered  
  
have gone and f***ed things up again  
  
"Il potere di fuoco è venuto a me, addensa l'aria cosí non può sanguinare!" Kailie screamed practically.  
  
The air around Xander thickened. That was the most powerful protection field she knew. The power was draining from her. The curse hit the shield and didn't hit Xander. He turned to her and she felt him giving her some of his power for energy.  
  
"You okay now?" Xander asked.  
  
"Five by Five," Kailie smirked then started fighting.  
  
"You have to quit acting like Faith," Xander muttered.  
  
why must i feel this way  
  
just make this go away  
  
just one more peaceful day  
  
and it's been a while  
  
since i could look at myself straight  
  
and it's been a while since i said i'm sorry  
  
and it's been a while  
  
since i've seen the way the candles light your face  
  
and it's been a while but i can still remember just the way you taste  
  
*****  
  
The two Willow's joined their powers and a light glowed around the two, one white on blue.  
  
"Uh are you supposed to be all glowy?" Buffy asked.  
  
They didn't answer.  
  
"Awaken," Both said.  
  
*****  
  
"Later Lucy," Kailie said dropping her sward and returning to her body.  
  
She looked at her cut arm.  
  
"Damn it. I'm gonna kill that guy. It's going to scar," Kailie growled.  
  
"Chill out would you," Xander said waking up.  
  
Everyone was looking at both Willows still. Their glow died down. S. Willow looked shocked.  
  
"Damn. That was a head rush."  
  
Their eyes returned to normal and Willow took off the blue necklace and handed it to the other witch.  
  
"Keep it. It was made for you. You're the next water," Kailie said answering for Willow.  
  
"Thanks," S. Willow said.  
  
"So, uh, when can I kick Lucy's butt?" Kailie asked.  
  
***** 


	9. Voodoo

I was in Potions with Dawn and Xander when a vision hit.  
  
I'm not the one who's so far away  
  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins.  
  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
  
And I don't remember why I came  
  
This time the pain was unbearable. The images terrible. I knew they were of the past in this realm. They were just so sad.  
  
Images of my parents dieing and me and Harry getting hit with the curse. Then It flashed to Patty, Andy, and Prue all dying. Then it flashed again to Buffy talking to Dawn then jumping off the tower. The scene switched to Spike and Anya dying, and then ended with Leo dying then Prue dying at the hands of Caleb.  
  
When I came out I clutched my stomach and coughed.  
  
"Potter you alright?" Snape asked.  
  
I couldn't answer. The images were imprinted in my mind. All I could do was shake my head no.  
  
"Class dismissed," Snape said and all the kids ran out.  
  
I tried to take a deep breath, but it hurt. Snape picked me up and we started walking. The torches lined along the walls lighting up our way.  
  
Candles raise my desire,  
  
Why I'm so far away.  
  
No more meaning to my life,  
  
No more reason to stay.  
  
Freezing, feeling,  
  
Breathe in, breathe in...  
  
I'm coming back again...  
  
*****  
  
Kailie started getting really hot. She was sweating.  
  
"Snapey......when did it get dark?"  
  
"It's still daytime Potter. You alright?" Snape asked.  
  
"No....It's really dark.....I can't see anything......Snapey," Kailie then got scared.  
  
Snape was grateful that Dawn and Xander had went back to their dorms when told. They wouldn't take this well.  
  
"It's alright Potter. We'll take care of this," Snape said as he neared the hostpital wing.  
  
I'm not the one who's so far away  
  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins.  
  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
  
And I don't remember why I came."  
  
"I don't like the dark," Kailie whispered then let out a whimper.  
  
Snape honestly felt bad for the girl. She looked really scared. One thing he had learned about Kailie was that it was not easy to scare her. He opened the doors to the hospital wing. The smell filling the air.  
  
"No hospitals," Kailie whispered. "No more....no more...."  
  
She was delusional.  
  
"Please. Don't leave me in the hospital," She pleaded to the Professor.  
  
Poppy looked at Snape then the girl.  
  
"I'll call Dumbledore so he can find her a room away from here," She said then went to her office.  
  
Kailie rested her head against Snape's chest. He was shocked at what this girl was doing. She was warming up to him.  
  
You can pick on me, try to annoy me, or anything else that pops into your mind, but behind it all I will always respect you for what you have done. Just so you know that you never can annoy me  
  
Her words filled his head. Dumbledore walked in and led Snape and the sleeping girl to a hidden room behind a painting. Snape set her down then stepped out with Dumbledore.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"She had a vision again. This time it must have been bad because she couldn't breathe. Then she couldn't see anything," Snape answered.  
  
"Curious," Dumbledore said. "I think that she should spend some time alone. Would you go in there and make sure she's comfortable?"  
  
"Sure," Snape said as Dumbledore walked off.  
  
Kailie was tossing and turning. She whimpered and a tear trickled down her pale cheek. He walked over and placed the blankets over her after magically placing her in her PJ's. Snape was about to leave when she weakly grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Snapey?"  
  
"What Potter?"  
  
"Can you stay? Just tilll I sleep?"  
  
She was worried. He pulled up a chair and sat as she fell into a nightmare filled sleep.  
  
Hazing clouds rain on my head,  
  
Empty thoughts fill my ears.  
  
Find my shade by the moonlight,  
  
Why my thoughts aren't so clear.  
  
Demons dreaming,  
  
Breathe in, breathe in...  
  
I'm coming back again...  
  
*****  
  
"That girl is rubbing off on him," Dumbledore mumbled as he walked away from Snape.  
  
Snape was probably worried for the girl. She had shocked both himself and Snape by the way she looked at him for help. There was something more about Kailie that no one had yet to realise.  
  
*****  
  
Snape got up to leave. As he walked to the opened painting he took one last look at the sleeping girl before walking to his classroom.  
  
I'm not the one who's so far away...  
  
I'm not the one who's so far away...  
  
I'm not the one who's so far away  
  
***** 


End file.
